


Push The Button

by kmoaton



Category: Eureka
Genre: Devious Jack, In denial Nathan, M/M, Slash, Snarky Nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan always knew what buttons to push with Jack but, one day, Jack decides to push back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push The Button

Jack hated Nathan Stark, that much he knew. Sure, Stark was brilliant, Jack grudgingly gave him that but he was also rude and arrogant. Whenever he focused that piercing green gaze on him, Jack felt a blush rise on his face and he was suddenly struck dumb. Something about Nathan affected him and not in a good way.

After yet another humiliating encounter with Stark, Jack resisted the urge to crawl in a hole. Instead, he bitterly made his way to Café Diem. He could still feel the wash of shame as Stark made yet another scathing remark about Jack’s intelligence and job abilities. Jack could still see that triumphant smirk as Stark realized his words had hit Jack deep. He shook his head as he recalled the pity so evident in Allison’s gaze. Sure, she was sorry but who knew if she actually felt the same way.

Jack knew he was good at his job. He had been an excellent field agent and taking the job in Eureka has been a way to spend more time with Zoe. He was insulted every time Stark implied that he was ignorant simply because he was only “The Sherriff”. Interrupted from his mental tirade by the arrival of lunch, Jack made a vow. If Stark wanted to play hardball and dirty, Jack would play his game. Maybe it was time to bring the arrogant ass down a peg or two. 

ooOOoo

Dr. Nathan Stark left the meeting with Allison and Carter feeling rather smug. He took great pleasure in making the sheriff squirm. It was his not so subtle way of getting back at Carter for flirting with Allison. While it was true that Allison had turned him down, Nathan refused to watch Carter make moves on his ex-wife. Allison let him have it after Carter left the office, even accusing him of being jealous but Nathan refused to hear a word of it. He couldn’t see what the town’s fascination with “Mayberry” was. Although he would never admit it, Nathan could see that Carter was actually very good at his job. He had great intuitive sense and often came up with practical solutions to seemingly impossible problems.

_“Jealous?!”_

Nathan scoffed at the thought. True enough, Carter did have smoldering baby blues that sparked whenever Nathan pushed the right button. Allison accused him of enjoying antagonizing Carter but he would never admit to anyone that he actually got pleasure from it. Instead, Nathan approached it as if this were a game of chess. Today was only the latest in a series of moves he and Jack had engaged in since Nathan’s arrival. Now it was Carter’s move and Nathan could hardly wait. 

ooOOoo

Once Jack thought about it, he realized that no one else reacted to Nathan. Everyone except Fargo and Jack ignored his sarcasm and they seemed happier for it. Jack decided to give it a shot. The next several days were uneventful by Eureka standards. There were no urgent calls to GD and other than the daily progress reports from Allison, Jack spent his time in his office. On Friday, Jack reported to the weekly security meeting, ready to test his new theory. He took his usual seat near the door and attempted to be quiet and unobtrusive. The meeting was proceeding as usual when it was time for Jack to give his report. Nathan made a few snide remarks but Jack continued as if he didn’t hear the scientist. Jack almost grinned as he noticed a few raised eyebrows in the room. Even Nathan’s face wore a stunned expression. 

_“Score one point for me.”_ Jack thought as he left the meeting. 

Over the next several weeks, Jack continued to ignore Nathan. He could see after every encounter that Nathan was becoming more and more frustrated. Jack laughed to himself; he knew the scientist had a big ego but he never dreamed that a little thing like ignoring him would get his goat. Jack was blissfully unaware of how far he had actually pushed Nathan. Maybe that was why he was stunned to find himself shoved into an empty lab and be kissed into oblivion.

ooOOoo

Nathan was shocked at first by Jack’s blatant efforts. He couldn’t believe that the Sherriff would actually disregard him. As the weeks passed and Jack paid less and less attention to him, Nathan went from shocked to infuriated. He found himself taking out his aggravation on poor Fargo to the point where Allison came to talk with him.

“You can’t keep terrorizing Fargo. Whatever is going on with you and fix it!”

Looking at Allison from across his desk, Jack could only growl. “There’s nothing wrong with me! Just ignore me, everyone else seems to.” 

Allison raised her eyebrows. Suddenly she understood exactly what the problem was. 

“Look, Nathan, if you want him, you have to treat him better.”

A shocked expression danced across Nathan’s face. “I don’t WANT him. I can’t stand him.” He huffed, sounding like a little boy. “Besides, I don’t see what the big deal is about him anyway.”

Holding back her laughter at the picture Nathan painted, Allison continued. “He’s charming in his own way. He doesn’t try to impress or prove himself. He’s just Jack and everyone seems to like that just fine.” 

Letting loose a smile, she reached across the desk and patted Nathan’s hand. “That’s why you are crushing so hard on him. He is one of the few people in Eureka that hasn’t fallen all over himself trying to win you over. He’s actually ignoring your considerable charms.”

Standing up and smoothing down her skirt, Allison headed to the door. “I suggest you try to mend this rift. I think Carter’s down on level two.” 

Nathan could only watch as she walked out the door. The idea of chasing after Jack appalled him. He was so used to having everyone throwing themselves at his feet and now here was someone who acted as if he could care less. Suddenly, Nathan stood. A determined gleam shone in his green eyes as he headed down to level two.

ooOOoo  
Nathan saw Jack standing out in the hallway of level two. He was having a conversation with a beautiful redheaded scientist. As he approached, Nathan could see both Jack and the scientist were both heavily flirting with each other and he felt a spike of jealousy. He hurried down the hall, not sure what he was going to do but wanting to stop the flirting.

Jack and the scientist saw Nathan approaching. After agreeing to call, the scientist quickly walked off. Jack stood with his hands on his hips, watching Nathan move closer. He took in the scientist frame and realized that he had a nice body under the stuffy suits. Jack shook his head to clear that thought from his mind. He could see that Nathan’s eyes were blazing and he couldn’t help but wonder who had pissed him off this time.

Nathan stopped in front of him for a moment, staring into his eyes. Grabbing Jack’s arm and ignoring his protests, he dragged him a few lab doors down to a vacate lab. After entering his code,   
Nathan pushed Jack in and shoved him up against the wall. Jack began to protest.

“I don’t know what your problem is but…”

Nathan interrupted. “You. My problem is you.” Planting a kiss on Jack’s lips effectively silenced him. At first, Jack was too shocked to react. Nathan’s lips were surprisingly soft and warm and Jack soon relaxed into the sensation of the kiss. The kiss was hunger and needy and left both men gasping for air. Once they caught their breaths, they began to kiss again, this time slow and gentle, taking time to explore their mouths. Jack felt his brain begin to fog and he didn’t become aware of his surrounding until he felt the air-conditioned air hit his bare legs.

_“Bare legs? My pants!”_

Jack reached down for his pants, prepared to protest but Nathan stopped him by moving his hands. Giving in, Jack let Nathan led the way. 

Nathan’s hand slid into Jack’s boxers, freeing his manhood. Jack was unable to contain his moan as strong but soft hand stroked it into full hardness. He heard the quiet swish of Nathan’s pants fall down and hitting the floor and groaned loudly as he felt the hardness of Nathan brush up against him. The sensation of the sensitive flesh rubbing against each other was almost enough to send them both over the edge. Moving together, they found a rhythm and continued to kiss and nip at each other.

Jack could feel the pressure building up in his sac and he pulled Nathan closer, increasing the friction between them. He laid his head on Nathan’s shoulder, panting as he came closer to his release. 

Jack tried to hang on because the sensations of flesh against flesh felt wonderful but Nathan’s words in his ear pushed him over the edge.

“Come for me, Jack.”

Jack could only shutter and obey. Jack could feel his knees growing weak as spurts of the hot liquid shot out of him. As his release finished, he sagged against the wall.

The feel of the warm fluids against his body and the sounds Jack were making as he released sent Nathan over the edge. His fluids mingled with Jack’s and ran down to the floor. Leaning against Jack, both men were silent as they recovered from their shared organisms. After several minutes, Jack finally spoke.

“If you wanted me to pay attention to you, you could have just asked.”

Nathan’s rich chuckle filled his ear. “I figured I need to come up with a way for you to never ignore me again.”

Jack planted a kiss on Nathan’s temple. “I think you figured it out just fine.”


End file.
